gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sejy Hwang
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gintama! Thanks for your edit to the Yoshida Shouyou 吉田 松陽 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Hey man i have noticed that you have been working hard on the chapter pages i just want to let you know i made a template for the chapter box's so it makes the page more organized btw i renamed Lesson 1. There Is No Evil In Those With A Natural Perm to just Lesson 1 do the same for the others because theres no need to put the chapter name with the lesson/chapter and makes the pages look bad too thats all and thanks for editing and contributing here since i stoped editing here for a while and User:Woodboy went away to and i had exams and other stuff so i was away from editing for a good while but im back now so you will probably see me here most of the days helping out so if you need help in something just go to my talk and ask. User:X-RAPTOR 14:38, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Haha hey i just want to say that when u leave a message do it on the Talk Page and dont forget to sign with four tidles like this ~ ~ ~ ~ (without the space separating them obviously) when u leave a message,and thanks looking forward to work with you. User:X-RAPTOR 08:46, June 15, 2012 (UTC) oi oi just name the pages for the lessons like lesson 1 lesson 2 no need to put the name of the chapter on the title since its in the chapter box ok,so ill redirect most of them to just lesson and number if u have any questions just ask and ill see if i can help.User:X-RAPTOR 09:17, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Im not very good at writing summarys but im making a template box for the arcs,so wait for it a bit. User:X-RAPTOR 13:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ok ill see what i can do with the picture editing,btw i added some things to the Lessons and Volumes page,has for the the template for the arcs ill see if i have it done by today. User:X-RAPTOR 12:20, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey i have a request for u and that is if u can help me with keeping distributing the new template for the character pages Character Box |name= |colorscheme= |image= |jname= |epithet= |rname= |ename= |status= |first= |birthday= |affiliation= |species= |occupation= |jva= |strong points= and thanks in advance. User:X-RAPTOR 12:40, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey sejy please name the files that you upload with a correct description of what is happening in the picture and not just random numbers or letters,its much a much more organized way of finding the files and keeping them in check ,thanks. User:X-RAPTOR 15:30, June 19, 2012 (UTC) In what page do you need help on Sejy Hwang can you post more photos for the lessons on theCorrespondence Arc and kintaro, since I have lot of time to work on them. Ryou14 (talk) 03:40, March 18, 2013 (UTC) hey Sejy Hwang can you please send me a chapter photo for 204,207,208,209 Ryou14 (talk) 06:35, January 13, 2014 (UTC) also please post a volume photo for 49,50,51 please Ryou14 (talk) 07:20, January 13, 2014 (UTC) thank you very much bro.! which type specifically Ryou14 (talk) 06:31, January 24, 2014 (UTC) try to place volume 50's cover on lessons and volume, since i can't do it. Ryou14 (talk) 08:10, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Can you please bro., post volume 52.Ryou14 (talk) 08:18, February 8, 2014 (UTC) I'll try this week to find battle and movie templates. Right now I'm pretty busy and thank you alot for your support. Ryou14 (talk) 05:44, September 6, 2014 (UTC)